The Secret's Out
by Blue-Pixie25
Summary: Harry-Draco slash fic. Some RHr and other ships randomly put in )
1. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I do however own the plot of this story, so that means _**DON'T**_ copy the plot. Please R&R this chapter. I'm not sure if I can finish the story, so if I leave it for a while it means I've run out of ideas.

* * *

**The Secret's Out**

Chapter One - Just The Beginning  
  
Harry Potter walked along the Dungeon passageway, it was a cold winter's day of their last year at Hogwarts and the Gryffindors had Potions with Slytherin. The class entered the ice cold classroom, and, as usual Harry took his seat beside Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the centre row. All the Gryffindors would usually sit in the centre rows. The Slytherins - including Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle - sat on the side rows. Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet so they had a couple of minutes of time to talk - the room slowly started to fill with the sound of chatter. The absence of a teacher would usually mean Draco the perfect opportunity to discriminate against Harry. Harry knew this, so he forced himself to sink into the conversation that Ron was having with Seamus about the line-up of the Quidditch match this year.

Draco stood up and was just about to stride over to Harry to make a snide remark about his ruffled hair, his dorky glasses, and his goofy smile. But he had to sit back down as the Dungeon doors slammed open and a very irritated Professor Snape stormed into the room, he was levitating an immense load of tattered books and holding in his left hand, a copy of FWM (For Wizards Magazine). The chatter died down to a low level instantly. Snape went over to his desk and slammed the books down on his desk and as he did, dust flew out and fogged the front of his desk. "QUIET!" he boomed. The low level of chatter broke off immediately. Snape waved his wand at the blackboard behind him, a set of instructions appeared along with ingredients for their next lesson. "Copy this down and then you will take one book from my desk to share between two" he snapped, sat down at his desk and started reading his copy of FWM.  
  
Half an hour into the lesson, Harry and Draco were the only two who hadn't finished copying down the instructions. By the time Harry had finished, there was only one book left, he looked over at Draco who was making his way to the front desk. Harry hurried to follow him. Draco quickly realized Harry was right behind him, so he cleared up his throat and said, "Professor, there's only one book left. Surely you don't expect me to share?"

"Draco, Goyle won't do anything to you if you share with him. I don't see no problem" Snape giggled as he read the article about "10 reasons why you shouldn't take your wand to bed", not looking up from his magazine.

"No, Professor. I meant you expect me to share with..._him_". He nodded his head in the direction of Harry, who stood there quietly.

Snape looked up from his magazine, although it rarely happened, it seemed he had a faint red tint on his cheeks. He was smiling, but not so much that you could notice it. "Ah...Mr. Potter! Yes...well, um. You go share with the red-head. Leave Mr. Malfoy with the book".

Harry shrugged and sat back down next to Ron. He looked over at Draco, who had a very disgusted look on his face as he walked back down to his row. Harry's eyes became transfixed on the way Draco's posture was held as he walked, his eyes moved towards the lower half of the blonde, Harry looked. And stared. 'Woah, Draco Malfoy you sex bomb!' Realizing what just went through his mind, he started shaking his head wildly muttering "NO. NO. NO. Don't even go there!" Ron looked at Harry, and exchanged confused glances with Hermione.  
  
Finally Harry stopped, "Uh...um...I can explain...er...well actually no I can't..."  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped writing and turned to Harry.  
  
Ron spoke in a whisper; "Harry, if it's your scar, then we'll understand. Talk to us about it if it bothers you" and he went back to copying the work down.  
  
"But if it's a certain Slytherin then we won't understand" Hermione added in an undertone.  
  
Harry looked shocked, "How did you know?!" he whispered anxiously.  
  
"I caught you looking at her" she smiled mischievously. Harry thought about what she just said, 'HER?! Can't Hermione see he's a boy not a girl?!'  
  
By lunchtime Harry still hadn't asked Hermione what she meant – or rather who she meant when she said "her" instead of "him". He sat down with Ron and Hermione and was just about to ask Hermione when, "Harry!" Colin Creevey came over with his camera, snapping Harry, who was sitting there with his mouth wide open.  
  
Harry turned to face him and said very irritably, "What is it Colin? STOP THE FLASHING!!"

"Oh...right, sorry. Well I just came over to tell you that we're playing Slytherin first in the Quidditch tournament."

Ron overheard since Colin was talking so loudly, his distinctive squeaky voice could be heard over the chatter of the Great Hall.

"Oh yeah, Harry I forgot to tell you! Seamus told me that you're the new Gryffindor Captain!" as soon as Ron had said it, some Gryffindors who were listening burst into an applause, cheering and passing the message down to the other end of the table.

"Well done Harry!" Hermione smiled and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"But Ron," Harry replied, puzzled "how did Seamus know?"

While the Gryffindor table was still chattering loudly about the bit of gossip they just got, Ron explained what happened. "Well, he eavesdropped on Professor McGonagall on the first day back. He was making his way up to the Common Room and heard voices on the first floor corridor. McGonagall was with Madam Hooch and she told McGonagall that you'd be the next captain."

"But, how comes I haven't been told yet?" Harry asked. "They wanted to announce it in the second week so everyone has the same amount of time to plan their tactics."

The Gryffindors were now making their way towards Harry, chanting "Potter for Captain".

"And he also found out who the Slytherin Captain is!" Ron shouted over the loud chants.

Harry was hoisted onto a few fellow 7th years' shoulders, desperate to know who was in his rival position, Harry shouted back "Who is it?" but whether Ron answered or not, he didn't know. The Gryffindors had carried him too far away to hear the reply. Some of the teachers had noticed what was going on, so McGonagall strode over, taking short, quick steps. "Put him down at once!" she said sharply, "Now either return to your lunch or go outside into the grounds! You have 10 minutes left until the start of your next lesson."


	2. Late Night Sessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I do however own the plot of this story, so that means _**DON'T**_ copy the plot. Please R&R this chapter. I'm not sure if I can finish the story, so if I leave it for a while it means I've run out of ideas.

* * *

**The Secret's Out**

Chapter Two - Late Night Sessions

The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than usual. He was going to go down to the Girls' Dormitories and ask Hermione why she thought Draco was a girl. He didn't want Ron to find out; he knew what his reactions would be. Harry thought of how Ron would rant on and on about the bad qualities of Draco – of course, it would be easy for him to do so because he does it almost everyday. As Harry put on his night robes, he tiptoed down the Boys' Dormitories stairs and up the Girls'.  
  
As soon as he was halfway up, he felt himself sliding back down on his stomach. He let out a strangled scream as he skidded into a small table that stood in-between the two stairs. Harry's glasses fell off his nose and landed a few feet away from where he was. "Ow!" he moaned, rubbing his head in the spot which collided with the table leg. He got up from his front and sat down on the spot massaging his head. 'Of course, the stairs' he thought. How was he meant to talk to her now? Ron was always with Harry wherever he went, and he'd definitely suspect something was going on if he asked Ron to leave him and Hermione alone for two moments.

---  
Back in the Boys' Dormitory, Ron stirred. He woke up, still sleepy. "Harry?" he whispered. No answer. Ron drew his bed curtains back and saw that Harry's bed was empty. Thinking it was Harry who he heard screaming, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.  
---

Crookshanks came down the Girls' stairs, hissing. Harry turned around, startled. Although he couldn't see what made the noise without his glasses, Harry recognised the distinct orange fur and sighed. "Don't worry, it's only Harry"  
  
"And why would Harry be prowling the Common Room at this hour?" came another voice. At first Harry thought it was Crookshanks talking. He dismissed the idea after he saw a figure emerging from the door at the op of the stairs. Harry's vision was still blurry, so he reached out and got his glasses. As soon as he put them on he realised who it was.  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? What're you doing up so late?"  
  
"I thought I just asked you that" she said, slowly coming down the stairs, Crookshanks following her.  
  
"I...er..."  
  
"Were you thinking of sneaking off to the Slytherin Dungeons?" Hermione came and sat down next to Harry. She was wearing pink night robes with fuchsia stars stitched onto them and her hair was tied up into a bun, wisps of hair coming out of it. "Well?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"No, actually I was going to come and see you"  
  
"You know you can't get up the stairs"  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
Crookshanks purred and settled himself down into Hermione's lap; she stroked him and asked "Well, what did you want to tell me?" 

---  
Ron was halfway down the stairs when he spotted Hermione and Harry talking. "So Harry has a crush on Hermione does he?" he whispered to himself. Deciding he should leave them alone in case they saw him, Ron scuttled back to the Dormitory, debating with himself about whether he should confront Harry about it tomorrow.  
---

"Well," Harry started "you remember yesterday when you said that you caught me staring at someone from Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes..." Hermione giggled  
  
"This isn't funny!"  
  
"OK, OK" she stopped giggling but was still smiling  
  
"Why on earth did you say 'her'?"  
  
"What do you mean? She _is_ a girl"  
  
"No she's – I mean no he's not!" Harry was getting very irritated now.  
  
"Does Pansy _look_ like a boy to you?!"  
  
"I don't like Pansy! I'm talking about Draco!" he shouted in whispers. Harry's words hung in mid-air for a moment, then...  
  
"You...you like Draco?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I thought you knew!" Harry looked worried.  
  
Hermione shook her head, still looking at Harry with a shocked expression. 'Uh-oh' thought Harry. He looked away, blushing. Hermione's expression softened, and she started giggling  
  
"What's so funny" Harry said and turned his head back towards her  
  
"This is some kind of sick joke right? I mean – _Malfoy_? Harry you've got to be kidding me" she continued to giggle, but soon stopped when she saw how serious Harry looked.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not joking." Harry looked away again as he felt himself blush. He kept thinking back to that Potions lesson, he was about an inch away from Draco when he went to get the book. "And besides," he continued "Pansy wasn't sitting anywhere near Draco"  
  
"Oh yes she was, she was sat right behind him. Funny how when you're in love you don't notice anything else around you"  
  
"I'm _not_ in love!"  
  
Hermione giggled once more, and this time Harry fel himself giggling too. 


	3. Confrontation

Next morning after breakfast, Hermione set off for Arithmancy while Ron and Harry went the opposite way and headed for Divination. "So," Ron began with dampened hopes, walking alongside Harry "have a thing for Hermione do ya?"  
  
Harry looked shocked, "What? Hermione?! Why would you think that?"  
  
They turned a corner and started to climb the spiral steps that led up to the classroom. "I saw you up in the night, talking" Ron said, tonelessly.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks, "R-Ron...you didn't happen to hear anything we said, did you?"  
  
Ron's smile faded "Nope. I didn't stay for that long"  
  
"Oh...so what you're saying is you spied on us?" Harry's face twisted up in anger.  
  
"Well, you woke me up so I went to look for you!" Ron shouted  
  
Harry's face loosened, "Oh..."  
  
"Oh c'mon Harry, do you or don't you like Hermione?" Ron had a look of eager on his face.  
  
Harry started to walk again, "What would you do if I said 'yes'?"  
  
"I would...do nothing..."  
  
Harry looked at his friend, noting the saddened expression on his face. "And what would you do if I said 'no'?"  
  
As soon as Harry said this, Ron immediately glued a smile onto his face "You don't?!" he cried.  
  
"I never said I didn't –"  
  
Ron's smile faded for the second time, but soon came back when Harry continued.  
  
"– I like her in a friend sort of way." A short pause followed this, then Harry spoke again because he noticed Ron smiling. "Ron, why on Earth are you asking?"  
  
"Oh...erm...no reason". They had now reached the top of the stairs, no one was here yet.  
  
It was Harry's turn to smile now. "_You_ like her don't you?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"You _know_ what way I mean. You have a crush on her don't you?"  
  
"Well...I-I..."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Ron's face had turned redder than his hair, "OK! Fine! I do. Are you happy now?"

---  
[Ron/Hermione shippers: very happy! ;D]  
---

"Yes I'm happy. I knew you two had something going on between you. The way you always fight and how you got jealous of Krum and-"  
  
"I get the point. Now shut up, people are coming"  
  
They both stood there, chuckling for a brief moment. The ladder from Professor Trelawney's classroom had been thrown down and the class started to climb up it.


	4. The First Kiss

A few weeks had gone by since Harry and Ron had confessed their secrets. There was infact a lot of flirting going on between Ron and Hermione, Harry had got a chance to talk to Hermione about not being so hard on Ron. She obliged not to be so cruel towards him and so the chemistry began. Harry, on the other hand, had loads of encounters with the blonde rival. Most of the time they were alone – Harry liked this because he could stare at Draco - pretending to show that he loathes him but secretly checking out the Slytherin's profile - without Hermione smirking in the background. Draco of course noticed this, being the keen eyed person he is, took in the way Harry looked at him – how his emerald green eyes shimmered with rage everytime Draco had made a snide remark about anything related to the boy. Draco liked it. He liked pestering Harry because that was the only time he ever got a chance to see the rage in him. Draco knew he wanted Harry – and he wasn't surprised at his needs. Malfoys are never surprised at their own actions because they control their own feelings and not let their feelings control them. Steadily, the tension grew between the rivals until lust broke out amongst them...  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered  
  
"You," came the reply. And before Draco knew it, he was slammed up against the corridor wall with Harry's lips locked with his.  
  
---

The Gryffindors had come out of another boring 2-hour Potions lesson with the Slytherins. Harry and Draco had to stay behind because of another mishap between the two. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go to lunch without him and so they left.  
  
"So," Snape sat down at his desk with Harry and Draco in front of it. "Mr. Potter, tell me why did you hit Mr. Malfoy over the head with a Potion Stirrer?" his eyes stayed focused on Harry.  
  
"That's because he asked me out on a date!" Harry gestured towards Draco.  
  
Snape's eyes moved over to Draco. "Is this true, Draco?"  
  
Draco tried hard not to smile or laugh, "Well, yes...but it was a dare!"  
  
"And who dared you to do so?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson! She said she'd sneak into my dorm in the middle of the night if I don't.'"  
  
"So what was she going to do? Sleep with you?" Harry spat.  
  
"QUIET!" Snape boomed.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry, his mouth twitched. "Well, if you really want to know...yes she did say that. Why Potter? Do _you_ want to do that as well?"  
  
"Try me. I'll get my wand out and I bet you'd start screaming 'stop' as soon as I start"  
  
Snape's eyes bulged out "Potter! Malfoy! Stop this!"  
  
Both of them turned to face Snape, "Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes there is." Snape replied.  
  
"What is it then?" Harry asked  
  
"Don't take your wand to bed" Snape almost whispered this.  
  
Harry fought his urge to burst out laughing. Draco stood there, startled. "Professor, what did you say?"  
  
"I said; don't take your wand to bed! I know it has plenty of uses...painful and...er...pleasurable but still, safety comes first" Harry and Draco exchanged confused glances.  
  
Snape hurried them out, "Now run along. Don't have time for anymore chit chat."  
  
The door slammed shut, Draco had started making his way down the corridor while Harry stood there, watching after him. "Malfoy!" he shouted, running after him, voice bouncing off the corridor walls.  
  
Draco stopped and turned, "What do you want, Potter?" he sneered

---

After Harry had stopped the kissing, Draco stood there, staring.  
  
'Uh-oh' Harry thought, 'what have I done?!'  
  
A twisted smile formed on Draco's face, "Aren't you going to use your wand?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Harry made for his pocket but Draco was too fast for him, he'd stretched out towards Harry's wand and took it in an instant.  
  
"No. I think I'll do all the wand work. You can lie there and take in all the – "  
  
"Pain?"  
  
"Pleasure"

"I'm _not_ going to lie down!"

"Then I'll make you. And I certainly won't need _this_ to do so" he gestured towards the wand before stepping towards Harry, one hand raising his chin up, the other moving the wand back down into Harry's pocket  
  
At that moment Snape emerged from his classroom. He walked own the corridor, saw the situation but didn't stop them; instead he muttered audibly, "I will not intrude other people's love life. Even if they are going to use a wand" and continued on his way.  
  
Draco took a few steps back, "I'll get you next time, Potter" he sneered, and set off after Snape, towards the Great Hall.


End file.
